Dark Dragonite: Reincarnations of Legends
by Reyna The Assassin
Summary: Reyna (Oc), Yellow, May, Dawn, and Misty are assassins. Yes, I know the assassin thing has been done, but they are reincarnations of legends. What happens when they are sent to Legend Region, where the goddesses inside used to rule? Find out in this story... OcxChristoph/Curtis SpeS, CS, IS, PS, and slight ORS and SS. Rated T for death(s).
1. Chapter 1

**Reyna: I'm Editing this fic. I got bored of it for a bit, so... yeah.**

**Leah: *Narrows eyes* What's with you and the downer attitude?**

**Reyna: Nothing*pulls out dynamite* except for this.**

**Leah: DAMMIT!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

Selune the Ice Goddess, Legend Region, 2000

"Look, it's the freak"

a 3 year old girl with electric blue eyes, same color highlights against black hair and ivory skin glared at the other children. Oh, how she wished she could kill them! Complete brats for saying things like that. It really wasn't her fault she was a Necromancer. To make things even worse, her father kept on training her to be an assassin, and then, to top it off, she just had to get more strange powers! FML, much?!

She growled.

Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. A kind looking man smiled,"You seem to be in a bad mood"

She sighed,"Not my fault. I have got to have one of the worst lives ever"

"I cant deny that", the man replied, "And I have something else to tell you. Your father was caught as the leader of the organization Ladon. I'm here to take you home"

"I don't have a home."

"I meant my home"

"...Oh"

* * *

Voltra the Lightning Goddess, Legend Region, 2000

"Chris"

"What?"

"Stay here. I'm going to retrieve Reyna"

"The boss' daughter? No way! I'm going with you!"

"Chris Walker! Shut up or I'll punch your face in!"

"Fine, have it your way! Anger issues, Yellow!"

The girl newly identified as Yellow was around 4, blonde with gold highlights, sunset eyes, and pale skin, though no where as pale as the 3 year who was called Reyna. She scowled at Chris and ran to Reyna and the man.

"Reyna!", she called.

Reyna looked at her, "Yellow! Over here!"

Yellow raced over and hugged Reyna, and the 3 year old told Yellow the news, "...and he said I'm going to live with him from now on, so I can learn how to use my powers properly and for good!", She finished happily.

Yellow asked, "Could I come too? I want to learn how to control my powers too, plus Reyna is like my sister."

"Of course, and your powers are?"

"Storms and electricity, plus healing powers"

"Reyna! Yellow!", Chris called, running over.

"Chris! I didn't know you came too!

"Chris! I told you to stay there! What's with you?!"

"I came to say bye. I heard that mans taking you away, and I cant go, since I still have parents"

They hugged for a while and said their goodbyes, and the the girls left.

* * *

Embrei the Fire Goddess, Hoenn, 2002

"No mommy! I wanna stay with you!"

A brunette girl who looked around 5 with red and gold highlights, amber eyes and light skin was being lead by her mother to her father's house. Her mother sighed, knowing that her daughter was extremely stubborn and rebellious, though she meant well. She gave her daughter a long hug, whispering,

"I have to go to a different region for a few years, since I have to work. You can stay at your father's house while I'm away, I heard that he has two other girls in his care already. You could have friends"

"They won't want to be friends with a freak like me. You _know _I can make fire and smoke and confuse people with my singing, if I put that effort in"

"They're like you though. One can create ice and such and bring things back to life and the other can control electricity a heal with a touch. Now, go on, May"

May knocked on the door and it opened, causing her to fall in with a cry

"Oh, sorry about that" , May looked up into electric blue eyes, "I didn't know you were putting your weight on that door. I'm Reyna, how about you?"

"I'm May"

"Well then, come on in May"

They both smiled.

* * *

Psychia the Psychic Goddess, Sinnoh, 2003

A 6 year old navy haired girl with white and pink highlights, navy eyes, and what would normally be pinkish skin but her body was drained of color and her face was crimson from screaming.

"All those people I tortured... now I'm using the mere memory of them to torture another... how amusing...", a man muttered, smirking.

He felt cold metal against the back of his neck. He growled, annoyed. Of _course _they had to come.

"Get away from her", a cold voice hissed. He guessed that was the Necromancer...

"No! She is under my control! You cannot take her away from her fate!", He snarled, turning around, meeting three pairs of eyes that were, electric blue, sunset, and amber. His face was livid with anger and his fists were clenched.

"If you weren't strong enough to keep her, and were too lazy and weak to use dark types on her, then you shouldn't have caught her at all", the same voice replied. He was running - running to the girl before they could catch him and take her away - when a heavy stone of jade slammed into his temple and he collapsed, like all those others who collapsed under his torture.

The girl who he was torturing ran towards them and gave them a hug.

"Thank you! I'm Dawn what is your names?"

"Reyna"

"Yellow"

"And I'm May!"

"Well, we are here to take you to our home. We train our powers their, and we heard you had powers like that. What are they?", Yellow asked.

"I have telekinesis, mind control, and I can see auras"

They started walking outside, and the bright light swallowed them.

* * *

Auquarelei the Water Goddess, Kanto, 2004

Her parents gone. Her sisters gone. Was this her fate? She saw four shadows loom over her...demons? She looked up and saw four girls, smiling at her kindly.

"Are you unusual?", A girl asked bluntly. Another girl nudged her and whispered, "Reyna, that was kind of rude, you know."

The 7 year old girl with orange hair, navy highlights, and cerulean eyes just stared. The girls were obviously like sisters, but didn't bear any resemblance to each other.

"I can manipulate water and I have magical powers", she found herself blurting out loud. The girls grinned.

"Would you like to come with us? You will be able to learn how to control your powers."

The girl hesitated. Should she go? She had no more family and no one would befriend a freak like her...except these girls. It was almost to good to be true, considering how people tended to act when she was around, which was basically why she was alone. Rock, Ground, and Fire pokemon didn't really like her, and several scars and burns were the result of that. She reached a desicion.

"OK, I'm Misty, what are your names?"

* * *

**Reyna: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THE BUTTON IS RIGHT BELOW THERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reyna: Hi! *laughs like a maniac***

**Leah: She had coffee.**

**Reyna: You aren't supposed to appear until …never!**

**Leah:**_**Reyna does NOT own Pokémon or Legend of Zelda.**_ **If she did, her assassination spree will start...ahead of schedule.**

**Reyna: Yeah! In 3...2...1...**

**BOOOOOOOM! (Yes, again)**

* * *

Dark Dragonite Part one (Normal POV)

A pretty girl with black hair, dyed light blue and silver at the ends and ice-blue eyes stuck a knife in a Team Rocket grunts throat. "Flame, Volt. Have you secured the info?" She spoke into her earpiece. "Yep. Icy, did you kill all the guard? Also check in with Aqua and Sky," a girl with sunset eyes and blonde hair, dyed gold at the end (Volt) replied.

"They are waiting with Janine," Icy said. She looked at the Glaceon by her feet." Let's go report to Janine. Come on, Zelda," she and Zelda jumped out a window, and landed beside her sisters. Their team of assassins were currently called 'Dark Dragonite', a feared gang known to very little, who can't sleep at night without 10 bodyguards and the lights on. And they didn't even know they're names, appearances, age or even gender! For all you knew, they could be your nextdoor neighbours, your friends, or that weird guy you see at school every day that forgets to zip up his fly and vomits chili in the janitors closet.

Icy's real name was Reyna, Flame was May, who has red and orange streaks, Volt was Yellow, who has bright yellow and gold streaks, Sky was Dawn, who has pink and white streaks, and Aqua was Misty, she had dark blue and gold streaks. Gym Leader Janine landed in front of them

"Great work sisters! Daddy and Norman have another mission for you! Open up those files you retrieved!" She ordered. Reyna took out a file with a picture of a boy with green-gray eyes and blonde hair:

Name: Christoph Tenma

Fake Name: Curtis Tetsu(He thinks he can fool you into thinking he's just a regular trainer. And this fic is actually Livecastership, I just thought that Mei/Rosa didn't really look assassiny, so I just changed her appearance a little)

Age: 15

IQ percentage: 97%

Occupation:Pokemon Idol/Trainer

Pokémon: Braviary, Tyranitar, Raichu, Ampharos, Basculin, Sharpedo

Achievements: Pokemon Idol

"Wow...what a dumbass. My IQ is 100%", Reyna scowled,"He's _weak_, too. I beat all the leagues and their Champions while he's an idol. Absolutely terrifying"

May took out a file with a picture of a boy with emerald hair and eyes, smirking:

Name: Andrew Hayden

Nickname: Drew

Age: 15

IQ: 97.1%

Occupation: Coordinator

Pokémon: Roserade, Flygon, Masquerain, Absol

Achievements: won 2 Ribbon Cups

" .1 % smarter...?" May sweat dropped," And I have 5 Ribbon Cups"

Yellow took out a file with a picture of a boy with black hair and red eyes with a red cap on:

Name: Red ? No information on last name

Age: 15

IQ: 93%

Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Lapras, and Pidgeot

Achievements: Kanto Champion

Yellow's eye twitched, "He's Champion and he's got less IQ than a trainer, coordinator, and top assassins?" She sweat dropped.

Dawn took out a file with a picture of a boy with purple hair and onyx eyes:

Name: Apollo Shinji

Nickname: Paul

Age:14

IQ: 98%

Occupation: Trainer Pokémon: Torterra, Usaring, Steelix, Magmortar, Eevee

Achievements: Won Sinnoh and Johto leagues

"He's cute", Dawn giggled. They stared.

Misty took out the last file with a picture of a raven-haired boy with brown eyes:

Name: Ash Ketchum

Age: 16

IQ: 46.7%

Occupation: Trainer

Pokémon: Pikachu, Swellow, Grotle, Staraptor, Snivy, Tepig

Achievements: Won Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn leagues

"He's stupid," Misty whispered. " YOU KIDDIN' ME?! I KNOW SLABS OF MEAT SMARTER THAN HIM!"Reyna yelled.

Christophs's POV

" Dude," Drew said," Check out that sweet SUV!" An Acura MDX pulled up near us. " Dude," I replied, mocking him in a high pitched voice. He was being annoying that morning so I decided I have every right to annoy back, even if it's out of character, " Check out the sweet _girls." _That last part I said in surprise. Most girls would go to the very front of school, showing off and trying to flirt. Well, the slutty ones at least. These girls were almost trying not to be noticed. A brunette with red and copper streaks came out, followed by a blond with dark yellow and gold streaks , a bluenette with white and pink streaks and a redhead with navy and turquoise streaks. Well, all that was great, except they all weren't really my type.

A black haired girl with blue and silver highlights stepped out. She was definitely my type. Mysterious and challenging. Drew dared me to flirt with one of them. I stepped forward and said...

Yellow's POV

We had put on their school uniforms. We all had on black tee-shirts, black skirts, and our choice of shoes. We would get our colors as soon as we get qualification battles done. We were carrying two bags each: one suitcase and one case for our weapons. Janine got her driving licence, so she got us to school. Everyone was bored and complaining until Janine said,

" Why are you all complaining? I don't hear Reyna complaining". We looked at Reyna. She was making Flipnotes on her DSi. We shut up after that. As we neared the school, our assignments appeared. "Hi, I'm Curtis, Curtis Tetsu, " Reyna's assignment greeted," Do you want us to show you around?." Reyna muttered, "No you aren't, and I can take care of myself."

He only heard the last part, and grinned boyishly, "Oh, come on! You can get lost really easily here, you know!"

* * *

**Drew: I really hate it when you throw those E.M.P. grenades**

**Reyna: *shrugs*shouldn't you be confessing to May?**

**May: Confessing? Are you watching romance movies?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH REYNA?!**

**Reyna: Anywho, pweez review. I give you cupcakes!**


	3. accepting oc's!

Hi guys! I am now accepting oc's. You can be a friend, fangirl, fanboy ( only for Reyna and Yellow, I have the others figured out)Team Rocket or Team Myth (Legend Region)

Just fill in:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Pokemon (no legendaries, shinies or deltas and six or less):

Love,

Reyna The Assassin


	4. Chapter 4

**Reyna: thanks for the reviews peoples!**

**ContestshippingRose: I don't mind, and thanks for the support!**

**Luna the Delcatty: thank you so much! I will update as much as I can!**

**rose: I'm glad you like it!**

**Distant Sighs: thanks for submitting so many oc's and supporting me! And I practically live to be crazy and weird and insane and mental and psycho...**

**Reyna: no one's here...oh well! **_**I, Reyna The Assassin do not own Pokémon or MIB... but I own my bacon and blood sammiches!**_

Dawn's POV

Before Reyna could decapitate Jackson, I decided to interrupt, "We need a battle to qualify." I said quickly. Ash lead us to a battlefield, quite small compared to ours at home."This is our biggest battlefield in the school", Ash announced proudly."Ummm...it's kinda small", May said.

"WHAT?!"We all turned to look at Drew, whose jaw had dropped so far down; it managed to bury itself a few inches under. "I'm not even that rich, how could you be?!"He managed to close his mouth. My sisters and I laughed.

"We have our ways," May smirked at him triumphantly. Drew almost popped a vein. "Come on," Misty said," I want to go kick some ass!" I gasped," Watch your language, Misty!" I scolded. "Honestly, you shouldn't swear, it upsets people's auras!"I mentally kicked myself. _Did I really just blurt that out? Yes, yes I did. Holy crap, I'm FREAKING OUT!_

"How can you see people's auras, Troublesome? You aren't a Lucario in disguise, are you?" Paul taunted me." Forgive Dawn," Reyna said quickly," She's insane." She gave me a look that said, _'If you mess this mission up for us, I will personally execute you myself.'_ Well, the look wasn't that long, but I read her mind, and right now I will not decipher what she is thinking, unless you want to have nightmares.

"Not as insane as you are," I retorted. She shrugged," Good point, but we need to get the battles done," "I'm going first!"Misty declared. She stood on one side of the field, while Ash shrugged and walked to the other side. The other guys shrugged.

3rd person

"Will you people stop shrugging?!" Yellow called," It's not funny!" Reyna shrugged again. Yellow screamed in frustration. "Anger issues, much", Red mumbled almost inaudibly. Yellow heard and glared at him. He shrunk to the size of a Rattatta, anime-style. Misty sighed, while Ash explained.

"The field chooses the type of battle." He looked at the electronic floor and the numbers 2 and 2 popped up. A robot referee came out and announced,"Double battle!" Ash released his Pikachu and Charizard, and Misty sent out her Starmie and Vapoureon.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Charizard, Rock Throw!" Pikachu sent a bolt of lightning at Vapoureon, while Charizard threw boulders at Starmie."Vapoureon, dodge! Starmie, Psychic!" Vapoureon dodged quickly, while Starmie threw the boulders back at Pikachu and Charizard.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" The ref said, and Ash ran to his Pokémon, picking him up and carrying him back to safety. Charizard roared, his ability, Blaze coming into affect. "Charizard, Fire Spin!" Ash commanded. Misty let it hit Starmie, making sure she didn't look too powerful. She finally finished off Charizard with a water gun from Vapoureon.

"Misty Kasumi Maple, Articuno Blue! The match was fifteen minutes, the shortest time in which anyone has been able to defeat Ash Ketchum!"

Misty passed by Dawn and said, "You're up" She nodded and took her stance. The numbers 4 and 3 appeared on the floor. The ref announced,"Double battle, fight with your Pokémon!" Paul and Drew took their stances.

Paul yelled," Usaring, stand by for battle!" Drew just shrugged and sent out his Masquerain. Yellow glared at him. He shrunk back slightly, trying to keep his cool. Dawn yelled, "Quilava, Pachirisu, Spotlight!" " Usaring, Rock Smash!", Paul called.

" Dodge!"

" Bubblebeam, Masquerain!"

"Quilava, Flame wheel! Pachirisu, Thunderbolt!"

To Be Continued...

**Reyna: I am forever alone...ah well, please review and I love you guys from the bottom of my dead heart!**

**Jackson: You're dead?**

**Reyna: Where the hell have you been?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reyna: I really wanna get on with this, so…JACKSON!**

**Jackson: Sigh…why are you punishing me… **_**Reyna The Assassin does not own Pokémon.**_

**Reyna: But I own you, me, my insanity, and the most evil and insane cat on earth who is my cat aspect and that I can turn into right now. Now, to my torture chamber! *laughs evilly*come, chickpea. (I have been watching the story of the Arcane Family on Youtu-I mean Mewtube!) **

**Jackson: Wait…what?!**

Quilava's Flame wheel hit Masquerain dead –on, while Dawn punched Drew in the stomach. Pachirisu's Thunderbolt and Masquerain's Bubblebeam cancelled out each other. Masquerain and Usaring were breathing hard by now. So were Dawn's Pokémon.

"Usaring, Take Down!" Paul commanded.

"Pachirisu, Thundershock!"

"Masquerain, Silver Wind!"

"Quilava, Ember!"

Pachirisu's Thundershock made Usaring falter slightly, but he still managed to defeat Pachirisu with Take Down.

Masquerain's Silver Wind pushed both of Dawn's Pokémon back, but Quilava used Ember and he fluttered to the ground before fainting. Dawn knocked Drew out, and then Paul put her hands behind her back.

It was now Quilava vs. Usaring and things weren't looking good for either of them. Quilava was breathing very heavily and Usaring, even more so.

"Usaring, Mega punch", Dawn let Usaring win, and she broke free from Paul's grip.

"Dawn Hikari Maple, Moltres Red! Match was twenty-three minutes and fifty-seven seconds!" the ref called.

They heard gangnam style start to play. May was dancing terribly, Reyna videotaping and cackling evilly. The music stopped and May looked around. They were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked. "Best blackmail ever, that's what", Reyna smiled evilly," Got to post this on PokeBook, Mewtube, maybe my website that I created on the drive here that is already super-famous and has five million members…"

"Whatever, it's my turn to battle!" May yelled enthusiastically.

The numbers 2 and 3 appeared.

"Double Battle!" The ref called. Drew stepped forward and called out his Absol and Roserade. "Wartortle, Skitty, take the stage!"

"Absol, Air Slash!"

"Wartortle, Skitty, Dodge and both of you use Blizzard!"

Both dodged successfully and used Blizzard. Absol dodged, but they weren't aiming for him. Both attacks hit Roserade dead-on. Roserade let out one last battle cry before fainting, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Absol, Faint Attack!"

The attack hit both Squirtle and Wartortle. With a nod from May, they both pretended to faint.

"May Haruka Maple, Moltres Red, the match was twenty-five minutes, and thirty three seconds!" the ref announced.

"Yes!" Reyna shouted, "My turn! I'm so bored! Luna's the only one keeping me insane!"

She waved to a pretty girl with chocolate hair and sky blue eyes. She waved back. Her Umbreon was currently talking to Reyna's Glaceon.

"Don't you mean sane?" Jackson asked.

"No, I mean insane. Who would want to be sane? Are you sane? Your life must've been pretty boring then"

"I'm not even going to ask"

"I wouldn't answer you anyways.

Jackson's POV (cause I haven't done his POV much and this part you must remember. It contains a flashback!)

Reyna stepped up. A 1 and 1 appeared. Snake eyes. She won't survive this. She invited blonde to fight with her.

"Jolteon, ChuChu, Wigglytuff, Battle time!" A Jolteon, Pikachu, and a Yellow Wigglytuff appeared in front of the blonde girl.

"Glaceon, Snivy, Charmander!" A Glaceon, Blue Snivy, and a Charmander ran in front of Reyna. "We'll fight until the very end!" she declared, eyes blazing.

_We'll fight to the very end…_

Flashback

A three year old Jackson (Masamune in Ransei) was walking along a bridge in the moonlight. He sighed distractedly.

He accidentally bumped into a girl about as old as he was. She was carrying an Eevee in her small arms. She was pretty, with skin the color of the moon, night-black hair with faint blue streaks, completely blue at the bottom, and her ice blue eyes glowed in the moonlight. (Power of Seluna. She's more powerful at night like water benders)

She smiled when she looked at him."Hi", she said simply, "My name is Reyna. What's yours?"

"Masamune", he replied,"Wanna battle?"

"You're on"

"Rufflet, let's win this together!"Rufflet flew forwards.

"Eevee!" Eevee ran in front of Reyna. "We'll fight until the very end!" she declared, eyes blazing.

_The first time he had ever heard that particular battle cry…_

**Reyna: We're back! Aren't you happy ContestshippingRose? I update fast, don't I!**

**Jackson: She's drunk. I tricked her like Ra tricked Sekhmet. Only she's still dangerous, and I'm not that old.**

**Reyna: Yes you are, oldie.*grabs Misty's mallet***

**badassbowties: No, kitty.**

**Reyna: There you are A-**

**badassbowties: Don't even think about it. Please review!**

**Reyna: I made cyber cupcakes! Review or you won't get any! And yes, I know badassbowties. We're besties! Kinda… check out her fanfics or else!**

'


	6. Chapter 6

**Reyna: I wanna sammich that tastes like a sammich, Jackson. This is pure crap.**

**Jackson: you shouldn't criticize people. Your friend did say you can make a flower wilt.**

**Reyna: really? *turns to random Roserade* your petals are ugly. No wonder there's no Combee around.**

**Roserade:*wilts***

**Drew: Oh, Arceus no!**

**Reyna: what?**

**Drew: My poor Roserade wilted!*sobs* what do I do?**

**Reyna: you can say the disclaimer.**

**Drew: **_**Reyna The Assassin does not own Pokémon.**_

**Reyna: and? (Spoiler Alert!)**

**Drew: **_**but she owns any dress designs you read about or you see on her Deviant Art account.**_

**Reyna: good boy! Now, the story!**

The boys sent out Tyranitar, Flygon, Venusaur, Torterra, and Tepig. Drew yelled," Drake!" A boy with black hair and faint red streaks with amber eyes stepped out and looked around. He noticed the situation and sent out a Typhlosion.

"Glaceon, Blizzard!"

Venusaur and Flygon managed to dodge, but the ice hit Tyranitar, who was behind them, making it faint. The boys stared in shock.

Tyranitar, Flygon, Venusaur, Torterra, Tepig, Typhlosion.

"What happened to the give it 50% plan we made?"Yellow hissed to Reyna.

She shrugged," You know I'm the 0 or 100 girl I was back then"

"Stop shrugging and I knew Skyla was a bad role model for you! She's way too rash and naïve!" Yellow complained.

"Whatever. Let's get on with this."

Jackson called Tyranitar back, while they all stared in shock at Yellow and Reyna. Yellow sighed.

"Jolteon, Thunder!

Venusaur dodged, but the lightning wasn't for him. It hit Flygon, halfway to knocking it out. Flygon stood unsteadily and ate an Oran berry, bringing its health up past half.

"Flygon, Dragonbreath on Snivy!"

"Charmander counter with Dragon Claw!"

Charmander used Dragon Claw, pulverizing the Dragonbreath, but she got paralyzed. Drew laughed.

"Smooth move!" He taunted.

"I think so too," Reyna replied calmly, smirking evilly.

Charmander began to glow, and soon she roared, and took a battle stance.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"The guys yelled in unison.

"Charmander's holding a Shed Skin", Reyna explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The boys started to whisper within their group. "Target her weird colored Snivy. It's got to be weak, since she isn't using it much. And target Blondie's also oddly colored Wigglytuff", Red demanded quietly. When they turned back, Ash's Tepig had been badly beaten up.

"Snivy, Hydro pump!" Reyna called.

Snivy unleashed a huge torrent of water, knocking Tepig out.

Tyranitar, Flygon, Venusaur, Torterra, Tepig, Typhlosion.

"Sorry, we got bored", Yellow apologized. The boys looked at each other while Ash called back his fire Pokémon.

"Actually, lets target their Pikachu and Charmander", Drake decided. The others nodded.

"Typhlosion, Rock Smash on Charmander!"

"Charmander, counter with Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion's fist glowed, and it ran toward Charmander. In return, Charmander's opened her jaw and her mouth glowed. At the same time, Charmander unleashed her flames and Typhlosion punched downwards, but got a face full of flames. Typhlosion roared in pain.

"Wigglytuff, Thunderpunch!"

Wigglytuff pulled back her fist, and it began to glow yellow and crackle with electricity. Typhlosion was still trying to get up, and when Wigglytuff's fist met his stomach, he cried out in pain and fainted.

Tyranitar, Flygon, Venusaur, Torterra, Tepig, Typhlosion.

"Glaceon, Snivy, Charmander, Special Combo Attack Alpha #275!"

The guys frowned. Reyna laughed evilly. Yellow sighed and called out the same thing. (This all happens at 500 km/hr, so for now, this is in slow-mo.) Charmander released a Smokescreen, obscuring them, and ChuChu used a Light Screen, shielding them from their opponents. Flygon used gust, blowing away the smoke, and at the same moment, Jolteon let out a Thunder, ChuChu an Electro Ball, Wigglytuff a Hyper Beam, Glaceon unleashed a Blizzard, Snivy got up close and used Aerial Ace, and Charmander released a Blast Burn.

Tyranitar, Flygon, Venusaur, Torterra, Tepig, Typhlosion.

The boys were finished off. The Pokémon that had just been defeated lay in a smoking heap. The girls headed toward where their new dormitories would be.

Yellow's POV

So, I should explain our powers. Our powers are hard to control, we have ADHD, and they have…consequences. But they are powerful and help us stay alive in our dangerous occupations.

My power is lightning and electricity. I can't stay having skin contact with the earth for too long, or my electricity will be drained slowly from my body.

May's is fire and the sun, meaning she is more powerful in the daytime. She is extremely sensitive to cold weather and if she loses control, it isn't very pretty, trust me on this one.

Dawn's power is the mind, she's a psychic, and a smart one too. If someone is thinking about terrible memories that had hurt them or someone else, she feels their pain, literally.

Misty's power is water, and she can manipulate water, but once it's under her control, it turns warmer. She can have dangerous mood swings, just like the waves, calm one moment, ferocious the next.

Reyna's power is ice and the moon, and she can also manipulate water, but under her command, it turns ice-cold, like the icy side of Misty. Her consequence… well, every night the moon shows its full face, she has the ultimate power. She comes home, her mouth dripping with red liquid.

Every night, on the full moon, my sister has a taste for blood, and there is nothing we can do to stop her.

**Reyna: I like that end. it makes me look creepy**

**Misty: You are**

**Reyna: Plz plz plz x 1, 000, 000 review or I will kill Misty and no more Pokeshipping in this fic!**

**Misty: Wait... WHAT?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reyna: I'm bored. JACKSON GET ON WITH THE DISMAL DISCLAIMER!**

**Jackson: You've been reading too much Lemony Snicket. **_**Reyna The Assassin does not own Pokemon or a Series of Unfortunate Events.**_

**Reyna: I'm making this chapter bacon!**

**Jackson: How the Giratina are you going to do that?**

**Reyna: Put bacon in it. And how dare you hurt Giratina's feelings!**

**Jackson: Whatever. On with the story!**

* * *

The members of Dark Dragonite slipped into their dorm rooms. There was a kitchen, dining room, game room (Reyna and Yellow yelled 'yes!'), paintball arena (They thanked the goddesses of Legend (Kind of weird since they are them)), a weaponry room(complete with bazookas!(They were almost crying with happiness)), and several bathrooms. Reyna, Yellow, and Misty shared a room, and Dawn and May shared a room.

Reyna had a bed, dresser, table, and walk-in closet made of glass. Her walls were electric-blue with black stripes and silver snowflakes. Her bedding was the same, with the occasional completely black pillow. A mini pool streamed through the entire room with water, ice, dragon, and electric type Pokémon in it. Reyna's part of it was ice-cold and there was a metallic blue flat screen. (Metallic blue is like a mix of metallic silver and blue)

Yellow's bed, dresser, table, and walk-in closet was made of a honey-colored wood. Her walls were stormy gray with many lightning bolt patterns. Her bedding was completely yellow with navy stripes, with the occasional completely gray pillow. Yellow's part of the mini pool was about twenty five degrees warmer than Reyna's, and there was a gold flat screen.

Misty's bed, dresser, table, and walk-in closet was made of steel, painted in gold. Her walls were navy with golden wave patterns. Her bedding was the same, and all her pillows were completely navy, except for one large one. Misty's part of the mini pool was the warmest out of the three, and there was a metallic navy flat screen.

Since May was fire, they didn't put her near water, and Dawn claimed rushing water distracted her, so they stayed in a different room.

May's bed, dresser, table, and walk-in closet was made of lacquered wood, cherry colored, non- flammable, naturally. Her walls were coppery with red and orange flames. Her bedding was red, orange, and white stripes and all her pillows were completely red with a large orange flame on them. There was a fire crackling in a fireplace, decorated to look like there was a large phoenix protecting it, placed in between May and Dawn's rooms.

Dawn's bed, dresser, table, and walk-in closet was made of expresso colored wood. Her walls were pink with white swirls. Her bedding was the same, with a Suicune plushie she had wanted her whole life. (Suicune, not the plush)

Reyna checked the fridge, "Yellow, there's no bacon!"

"Make someone else get it!"

Curtis just happened to check the girls were doing, since he isn't as much of a douche as _some people_.

Reyna walked up to him and poked him in the chest, "You will show me to the nearest place I can get bacon…before I kill you in the most painful ways, then bring you back to life just to kill you again for fun."

Curtis shrank back, "Please don't kill me." he whimpered.

Reyna smirked, "You're not that bad for a boy."

She walked past him into the hall, and said, "I might not kill you after all…emphasis on might."

* * *

They arrived at the store on Curtis's Braivary and Reyna immediately went to get some Apple wood Smoked Bacon and Hickory Smoked Bacon(and yes, I am so obsessed with bacon I know several types of it) She grabbed some and got back to the parking lot. Her Glaceon was playing with a wild Pidgey, making it hop around, shooting Icy Winds at it.

"Stop that Zelda, we need to go now", she said to the ice Pokémon

"Zelda. Nice name for a Glaceon",Curtis tried to flirt. Reyna ignored him. He frowned.

A shadow appeared behind him while her back was turned. Curtis's eyes widened and he slumped to the floor, as if spineless.

Reyna turned. A man wearing all black said,"You're next"

She simply stared, "You shouldn't wear black. You look obese. Plus, black is supposed to make you look skinnier"

* * *

Reyna licked the blood off her knife, then quickly spat it back out, "Ew, remind me never to taste the blood of a rapist again"she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Curtis's Braviary cawed in agreement at her words.

May's POV

That was some good food. That Arceus-damn, egotistic, annoying guy with moldy hair and a god - complex came over, so I went to a random frozen yogurt place I saw on the way here called Sheer Cold. I think that Reyna specially trained her Glaceon to learn that move. Anyways, I got strawberry banana for Reyna, mango pineapple for Yellow, lemon lime for Misty, raspberry pomegranate for Dawn, and lastly orange chocolate for myself. Actually, Reyna told me chocolate is universal. Five things are (to Reyna) universal, chocolate, love, revenge, wine, and human stupidity. Wonderful.

I was pondering this when a creepily familiar voice rang out, someone I knew from another mission. Who I also had a strong hatred for.

"May? Is that you?"

Damn it.

* * *

**Reyna: Hey Guys! Sorry I'm getting slower with updates. I just had a project and I promise I will definitely update faster when I have breaks! Also I feel my story isn't that popular so…say 5 reviews to continue, you can get your friends to R&R, but no reviewing twice for different chappies!**

**Yellow: Also, we are still accepting oc's but mostly fangirls and Team Myth members, so send them in soon, and don't forget 5 reviews to continue!**

**Reyna: This is the Ersatz End! Jackson no comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reyna: My newest chapter! And yes, people, I'm still editing this. Anyways, I know I said 5 reviews, and this time, I mean it. I want to know how you feel about it, and if you have any ideas for later. I just got a new idea so...yeah**

**Lily: She means it.**

**Reyna: Lily! Get out of my fic! *pushes out* Disclaimer: There is a reason this site is called FANFICTION, people**

May's POV

A familiar white hat landed by my feet.

"Sorry", Brendan said,"I was looking for my hat. And aren't you that girl from Ivory Crown High? The one that turned out to be-"

"I have no idea what you are talking about", I answered, "And my name is May. M-A-Y. Don't forget it."

As I walked away I heard him mutter, "I will never forget…

Later...

They were bored. Beyond bored. Dawn suddenly perked up,"We could go shopping and force the guys to come with us! It w – Hey! Where's Reyna?"

Outside the boy's dorm Reyna saw a mass of girls outside VIP dorm 250. They were in VIP dorm 275, which happened to be opposite of it. A brunette girl with green eyes passed by and waved at her. Reyna realized it was Leaf, another girl in Norman's organization, and waved back. Leaf mouthed, `See you later` and walked off. A minute later, Gary came, pausing to flirt with the girls, who started following him.

Reyna stepped to the cleared door and knocked thrice. A boy with spiky blonde hair and green highlights stood in the doorway. She remembered his name was Curtis.

"Hi", She greeted, "We're all bored, so I decided to blackmail you guys into going shopping...with Dawn." She smiled evilly, implying that shopping with the pink-loving girl was hell on earth."And before you guys say no, Drew, you enjoy Pokemon Musicals, which implies that you're gay, taking away your fan girls, Red, you do the tongue tango with your pillow in your sleep, Ash, your real name that barely nobody knows is Ashley, Paul, your brother forces you to wear matching boxers with him, and Curtis, I'm the one who found your X Transceiver and I will keep it in custody until you guys agree and go through with it."

"And what if we say no?"Drew challenged her.

"Then", Reyna growled, "I will tell everyone your secrets and break the X Transceiver."

They all sighed and agreed to her terms.

"Okay! Then meet us at 10 am sharp tomorrow! It is Saturday, so we have the day off. Bring your pokemon, too!" She chirped, skipping off with an innocent smile.

"I swear, that girl is bipolar", Curtis muttered. The others nodded."At least they aren't fans. Though our fans aren't that bad", Drew said. Paul snorted,"You, Drew, just like getting your ego stroked almost as much as Gary Mother F****** Oak"

Line break

9:59:27 am

The doorbell rang. Reyna scowled and opened the door."I said 10 am sharp, not 9:59:45."

The boys shrugged."Where do you female humans keep your food?"Ash asked. "In a fridge, Ash. In a fridge."Reyna explained."What is this...fridge?"Ash asked. Everyone facepalmed, disappointed in the raven-haired boy. Misty whipped her mallet out and smacked him hard on the head.

Reyna, Misty, and Yellow were the only ones out at the moment. Yellow had a ruffled yellow halter top, gold mini jacket, and navy skinny jeans with yellow flats, gold lightning bolt earrings and her hair in its signature ponytail. Misty had a baby blue ¾ sleeve sweater and blue jeans with an orange thick belt and orange and navy runners and had her hair down, blue teardrop earrings with a small braid at the side. Reyna had a black graphic tee with a Glaceon on it, a black and electric blue plaid jacket, bleached and ripped skinny jeans, her pokeball designed headphones and her signature silver combat boots, her hair swept into a curled low side pony.

May came running down, in a red off the shoulder, black leggings, black ballet flats with red bows, red flame earrings and her hair in two tightly curled ponytails."Dawn is refusing to come down", she announced, "She's being picky with her outfits again."

Misty cracked her knuckles in a threatening fashion, "I'll handle that Pink-loving Barbie doll." Yellow shook her head and placed her hand comfortingly on Misty's shoulder, "I'll get Dawn down. You guys wait here." She ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, they watched as Yellow walked down with Dawn, who was wearing a pink tank top, white cardigan, pink skirt with light pink swirls and white hearts, pink heart studs and pink strappy sandals, her hair in her usual style, though with pink heart clips, rather than yellow ones.

"Great, let's go now...to my doom", Reyna sighed, getting up.

"But I thought you were the one who got us to come", Ash pointed out, looking up from his jumbo cheeseburger.

"Yeah, well I was bored, plus blackmail is fun. Now, we're all screwed if we're shopping with Dawn, besides my other sisters", she muttered, then yelled at her sisters, "You're all freaking girly-girls! No! Your aliens sent to torture me! That's why you guys like shopping! Only reason!"

The other girls sighed.

Line break

"Oh my Arceus!", Dawn squealed. "What, did you break a nail?" Yellow asked, annoyed.

"No! Well, that would be a little traumatizing, but they have Le Chateau here!"

Everyone else except for May groaned. It was going to be a long shopping trip, especially for the guys.

Dawn squealed again as she entered the store, "I bet we'll find the perfect dresses for that Winter Dance!"

"Whoa, wait a second. What Winter Dance?" Reyna asked, looking confused.

"Honestly, do you ever pay attention? It was on that school brochure that dad asked us all to read", Yellow explained, "If you had actually listened, which you barely do, you would have known about it, and prepared, as in getting all the supplies for it."

"First of all, I don't do dances. Second I did pay attention, well, to the first five minutes of it. Got boring after that"

Dawn just sighed, dragged them all in, and proceeded to inspect the dresses.

"Why are we looking at this stuff now?" Misty asked.

"Well", Ash explained, "You guys came here late, and today is November 30. The Winter Dance is on the Winter Solstice, and from now on, you guys probably will get a lot of homework, so it would be easiest to get them today. Lots of other girls are."

"Then I'm not a girl", Reyna huffed.

"Biologically, yes, you are. And as much as I'd like to stay and chat, Dawn will freak if we ditch her", Yellow sighed,"Plus I am in no mood to get a migraine from her shrieking."

**Reyna: Hi peoples! Oh, and BTW...**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**It isn't hard, the button is below and you can even if you don't have an account!**


End file.
